fnaf_fanmade_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
William Afton
'William Afton' Also Known as The Purple Guy Is The Main Antagonist Of The Franchise And The One Who Is Responsible For The Murder Of The Missing Children. 'Personality' William has a Disorder Which Contains His Insanity. His Insanity Makes Him Hard To Defeat Due To The Insanity Makes Him Stronger. He Also Acts As a Mafia Cause He Was Born In a Country Where Mafias Are. 'Appearance' His Appearance Is a Human That Wears a Purple Security Guard Outfit. His Skin Turns Into Purple. has an Irritated Look On His Eyes, Has Long Hair, He's Also Tall, Slight Bulky And Is Slowly Developing a Beard. His Outfit Is a Purple Security Guard Outfit That Has Black On His Shoulders, Tie, Pockets On His Uniform, and Cap. He also Has Baggy Pants and Purple Shoes. Sometimes He Wears Black Shoes. 'Relationships' 'Samantha Afton' Samantha Is The Wife Of William Afton. There Isn't Much Any Information About Samantha But The Only Information Is She Is The Mother Of William's Kids. 'Violet Afton' The Twin Sister Of William Afton, They Look alike however The Difference Is Violet Doesn't Work On a Night Shift And She Wears a Toast Choker. (I'm Not The Original Creator Of Violet Afton, Give Credit To Ericka The Guardian Angel) 'Michael Afton' Michael Afton And William Afton Almost Look The Same, The Only Difference Is Michael Hasn't Grown a Beard Unlike William. 'Nick Afton' Nick had Really Bad Relationships With William Due To His Bullying Problems With Lance, He Always Bullies Him Because Lance is Afraid Of 'Elizabeth Afton' Being The Only Daughter Of William Afton They Had a Really Good Connection. 'Lance Afton' They Never Really Had Connection Due To William Being Really Busy At Fredbears. 'Springtrap' Springtrap Dislikes William Because He Always Possess Him At 12 AM For Stuff. 'Glitchtrap' William And Glitchtrap Are Good Friends But William Never Really Knew Who Is Under The Costume. 'Abilities' 'Superhuman Strength' He's''' Practically Stronger Then a''' '''Human Infact Strong Enough To Lift Up a Boulder Or a Car With 2 Hands. '''Intelligence William Afton Has Incredible Intelligence on How To Make Robots, Weapons, ETC. He Has The Intelligence On How To Make a Strategy. 'Superhuman Speed' He's Speed Surpasses The Fastest Athlete by 5.32 Seconds, Infact His Speed Is So Fast He Can Overlap a Motorcycle. 'Trivia' *William Is The Only Character To Get Hatred By Almost All Of The Characters In The Franchise. *William, Henry & Michael Afton Are The Only Humans To Be Having The Same Color On Their Body. *William Is The Tallest Night Guard For Having The Height 20'6 Making Jeremy The Shortest In The Group. *William Is The Only Human To Not Show Their Human Form In The Franchise But His Real Look Was Revealed In This AU. *William Is The Only Character To Be in 2D Even If It's On a 3D World. *William's Favorite Character Is Bowser From The Super Mario Franchise. *William Is a Fan Of Old School Musics. *William Used To Be Popular In His Old Life. *He And Glitchtrap Had No Connection. *William's Name In MMO RPGs Is "xXx_ToastLover_xXx" And His Favorite Class Is a Tank Class *William Uses His Nicknames To Hide His Identity From The Police. *William's First Victim To Ever Kill is Henry's Daughter Hillena (The Puppet). *William Dislikes Markiplier Because Of Him Shouting "I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!!!!"